Тема форума:Техническая поддержка с модом/@comment-178.205.254.186-20190321095533
Проблема с созданием сервера 1. Скачал minecraft_server.1.7.10.jar, запустил, сменил eula=true 2. Скачал forge-1.7.10-10.13.4.1614-1.7.10-installer.jar выбрал установку на сервер, указал где папка с сервером. 3. В папку mods закинул LOTRMod v34.3.jar 4. В server.properties поправил enable-query=true, snooper-enabled=false 5. Запустил forge-1.7.10-10.13.4.1614-1.7.10-universal.jar Сервер стартанул. Лог: 12:26:52 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Loading tweak class name cpw.mods.fml.common.launcher.FMLServerTweaker 12:26:52 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Using primary tweak class name cpw.mods.fml.common.launcher.FMLServerTweaker 12:26:52 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Calling tweak class cpw.mods.fml.common.launcher.FMLServerTweaker 12:26:53 main/INFO FML: Forge Mod Loader version 7.99.40.1614 for Minecraft 1.7.10 loading 12:26:53 main/INFO FML: Java is Java HotSpot™ 64-Bit Server VM, version 1.8.0_171, running on Windows 7:amd64:6.1, installed at C:\Program Files\Java\jre1.8.0_171 12:26:53 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Loading tweak class name cpw.mods.fml.common.launcher.FMLInjectionAndSortingTweaker 12:26:53 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Loading tweak class name cpw.mods.fml.common.launcher.FMLDeobfTweaker 12:26:53 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Calling tweak class cpw.mods.fml.common.launcher.FMLInjectionAndSortingTweaker 12:26:53 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Calling tweak class cpw.mods.fml.common.launcher.FMLInjectionAndSortingTweaker 12:26:53 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Calling tweak class cpw.mods.fml.relauncher.CoreModManager$FMLPluginWrapper 12:26:54 main/INFO FML: Found valid fingerprint for Minecraft Forge. Certificate fingerprint e3c3d50c7c986df74c645c0ac54639741c90a557 12:26:54 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Calling tweak class cpw.mods.fml.relauncher.CoreModManager$FMLPluginWrapper 12:26:54 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Calling tweak class cpw.mods.fml.common.launcher.FMLDeobfTweaker 12:26:54 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Calling tweak class cpw.mods.fml.relauncher.CoreModManager$FMLPluginWrapper 12:26:54 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Loading tweak class name cpw.mods.fml.common.launcher.TerminalTweaker 12:26:54 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Calling tweak class cpw.mods.fml.common.launcher.TerminalTweaker 12:26:54 main/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchEntityPlayer:589: LOTRCore: Patched method func_71043_e 12:26:54 main/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchEntityLivingBase:631: LOTRCore: Patched method func_70658_aO 12:26:54 main/INFO LaunchWrapper: Launching wrapped minecraft {net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer} 12:26:55 main/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchBlockGrass:189: LOTRCore: Patched method func_149674_a 12:26:55 main/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchBlockDirt:244: LOTRCore: Patched method func_149692_a 12:26:55 main/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchBlockDirt:259: LOTRCore: Patched method func_149644_j 12:26:55 main/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchBlockDirt:293: LOTRCore: Patched method func_149643_k 12:26:55 main/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchBlockDirt:230: LOTRCore: Patched method 12:26:55 main/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchBlockStaticLiquid:331: LOTRCore: Patched method func_149674_a 12:26:56 main/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchBlockPistonBase:485: LOTRCore: Patched method func_149696_a 1 times 12:26:56 main/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchBlockPistonBase:485: LOTRCore: Patched method func_150077_h 1 times 12:26:56 main/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchBlockPistonBase:485: LOTRCore: Patched method func_150079_i 1 times 12:26:56 main/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchBlockFence:372: LOTRCore: Patched method func_149826_e 12:26:56 main/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchBlockFence:386: LOTRCore: Patched method func_149825_a 12:26:56 main/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchBlockCauldron:516: LOTRCore: Patched method func_149645_b 12:26:56 main/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchBlockWall:422: LOTRCore: Patched method func_150091_e 12:26:56 main/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchBlockAnvil:558: LOTRCore: Added method func_149668_a 12:26:56 main/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchPotionDamage:1210: LOTRCore: Patched method func_111183_a 12:26:56 main/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchItemStack:1143: LOTRCore: Patched method func_96631_a 12:26:57 main/WARN FML: = 12:26:57 main/WARN FML: MOD HAS DIRECT REFERENCE System.exit() THIS IS NOT ALLOWED REROUTING TO FML! 12:26:57 main/WARN FML: Offendor: net/minecraft/server/gui/MinecraftServerGui$1.windowClosing(Ljava/awt/event/WindowEvent;)V 12:26:57 main/WARN FML: Use FMLCommonHandler.exitJava instead 12:26:57 main/WARN FML: = 12:26:57 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.dedicated.DedicatedServer: Starting minecraft server version 1.7.10 12:26:57 thread/INFO MinecraftForge: Attempting early MinecraftForge initialization 12:26:57 thread/INFO FML: MinecraftForge v10.13.4.1614 Initialized 12:26:57 thread/INFO FML: Replaced 183 ore recipies 12:26:57 thread/INFO MinecraftForge: Completed early MinecraftForge initialization 12:26:58 thread/INFO FML: Found 0 mods from the command line. Injecting into mod discoverer 12:26:58 thread/INFO FML: Searching C:\Users\skd3\Downloads\New Folder\mods for mods 12:26:59 thread/INFO FML: Forge Mod Loader has identified 4 mods to load 12:26:59 thread/INFO FML: Attempting connection with missing mods FML, Forge, lotr at CLIENT 12:26:59 thread/INFO FML: Attempting connection with missing mods FML, Forge, lotr at SERVER 12:26:59 thread/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchFMLNetworkHandler:1243: LOTRCore: Patched method getEntitySpawningPacket 12:26:59 thread/INFO FML: Processing ObjectHolder annotations 12:26:59 thread/INFO FML: Found 341 ObjectHolder annotations 12:26:59 thread/INFO FML: Identifying ItemStackHolder annotations 12:26:59 thread/INFO FML: Found 0 ItemStackHolder annotations 12:26:59 thread/INFO FML: Configured a dormant chunk cache size of 0 12:26:59 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTR: Found logger 12:27:00 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTR: Registered 112 packet types 12:27:01 thread/INFO FML: Applying holder lookups 12:27:01 thread/INFO FML: Holder lookups applied 12:27:01 thread/INFO FML: Injecting itemstacks 12:27:01 thread/INFO FML: Itemstack injection complete 12:27:01 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.dedicated.DedicatedServer: Loading properties 12:27:01 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.dedicated.DedicatedServer: Default game type: SURVIVAL 12:27:01 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.dedicated.DedicatedServer: Generating keypair 12:27:02 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.dedicated.DedicatedServer: Starting Minecraft server on *:25565 12:27:02 thread/WARN net.minecraft.server.dedicated.DedicatedServer: **** SERVER IS RUNNING IN OFFLINE/INSECURE MODE! 12:27:02 thread/WARN net.minecraft.server.dedicated.DedicatedServer: The server will make no attempt to authenticate usernames. Beware. 12:27:02 thread/WARN net.minecraft.server.dedicated.DedicatedServer: While this makes the game possible to play without internet access, it also opens up the ability for hackers to connect with any username they choose. 12:27:02 thread/WARN net.minecraft.server.dedicated.DedicatedServer: To change this, set "online-mode" to "true" in the server.properties file. 12:27:02 thread/WARN FML: **************************************** 12:27:02 thread/WARN FML: * A broken ore dictionary registration with name treeLeaves has occurred. It adds an item (type: class net.minecraft.item.ItemLeaves) which is currently unknown to the game registry. This dictionary item can only support a single value when registered with ores like this, and NO I am not going to turn this spam off. Just register your ore dictionary entries after the GameRegistry. TO USERS: YES this is a BUG in the mod The Lord of the Rings Mod report it to them! 12:27:02 thread/WARN FML: * at net.minecraftforge.oredict.OreDictionary.registerOreImpl(OreDictionary.java:534) 12:27:02 thread/WARN FML: * at net.minecraftforge.oredict.OreDictionary.registerOre(OreDictionary.java:501) 12:27:02 thread/WARN FML: * at lotr.common.recipe.LOTRRecipes.registerOres(LOTRRecipes.java:183) 12:27:02 thread/WARN FML: * at lotr.common.recipe.LOTRRecipes.createAllRecipes(LOTRRecipes.java:91) 12:27:02 thread/WARN FML: * at lotr.common.LOTRMod.load(LOTRMod.java:4541) 12:27:02 thread/WARN FML: * at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method)... 12:27:02 thread/WARN FML: **************************************** 12:27:02 thread/WARN FML: **************************************** 12:27:02 thread/WARN FML: * A broken ore dictionary registration with name treeLeaves has occurred. It adds an item (type: class net.minecraft.item.ItemLeaves) which is currently unknown to the game registry. This dictionary item can only support a single value when registered with ores like this, and NO I am not going to turn this spam off. Just register your ore dictionary entries after the GameRegistry. TO USERS: YES this is a BUG in the mod The Lord of the Rings Mod report it to them! 12:27:02 thread/WARN FML: * at net.minecraftforge.oredict.OreDictionary.registerOreImpl(OreDictionary.java:534) 12:27:02 thread/WARN FML: * at net.minecraftforge.oredict.OreDictionary.registerOre(OreDictionary.java:501) 12:27:02 thread/WARN FML: * at lotr.common.recipe.LOTRRecipes.registerOres(LOTRRecipes.java:183) 12:27:02 thread/WARN FML: * at lotr.common.recipe.LOTRRecipes.createAllRecipes(LOTRRecipes.java:91) 12:27:02 thread/WARN FML: * at lotr.common.LOTRMod.load(LOTRMod.java:4541) 12:27:02 thread/WARN FML: * at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method)... 12:27:02 thread/WARN FML: **************************************** 12:27:02 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTRLore: Category ruins has loaded 13 lore texts, of which 5 rewardable 12:27:02 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTRLore: Category shire has loaded 19 lore texts, of which 10 rewardable 12:27:02 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTRLore: Category blue_mountains has loaded 8 lore texts, of which 5 rewardable 12:27:02 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTRLore: Category lindon has loaded 11 lore texts, of which 10 rewardable 12:27:02 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTRLore: Category eriador has loaded 14 lore texts, of which 14 rewardable 12:27:02 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTRLore: Category rivendell has loaded 24 lore texts, of which 22 rewardable 12:27:02 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTRLore: Category eregion has loaded 7 lore texts, of which 6 rewardable 12:27:02 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTRLore: Category dunland has loaded 6 lore texts, of which 5 rewardable 12:27:02 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTRLore: Category gundabad has loaded 4 lore texts, of which 4 rewardable 12:27:02 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTRLore: Category angmar has loaded 5 lore texts, of which 5 rewardable 12:27:02 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTRLore: Category woodland_realm has loaded 4 lore texts, of which 4 rewardable 12:27:02 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTRLore: Category dol_guldur has loaded 4 lore texts, of which 4 rewardable 12:27:02 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTRLore: Category dale has loaded 13 lore texts, of which 11 rewardable 12:27:02 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTRLore: Category durins_folk has loaded 13 lore texts, of which 6 rewardable 12:27:02 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTRLore: Category lothlorien has loaded 10 lore texts, of which 10 rewardable 12:27:02 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTRLore: Category rohan has loaded 5 lore texts, of which 2 rewardable 12:27:02 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTRLore: Category isengard has loaded 4 lore texts, of which 3 rewardable 12:27:02 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTRLore: Category gondor has loaded 21 lore texts, of which 16 rewardable 12:27:02 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTRLore: Category mordor has loaded 6 lore texts, of which 6 rewardable 12:27:02 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTRLore: Category dorwinion has loaded 7 lore texts, of which 5 rewardable 12:27:02 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTRLore: Category rhun has loaded 9 lore texts, of which 5 rewardable 12:27:02 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTRLore: Category harnedor has loaded 12 lore texts, of which 9 rewardable 12:27:02 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTRLore: Category southron has loaded 16 lore texts, of which 14 rewardable 12:27:02 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTRLore: Category umbar has loaded 18 lore texts, of which 16 rewardable 12:27:02 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTRLore: Category nomad has loaded 8 lore texts, of which 5 rewardable 12:27:02 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTRLore: Category gulf has loaded 9 lore texts, of which 7 rewardable 12:27:02 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTRLore: Category far_harad has loaded 0 lore texts, of which 0 rewardable 12:27:02 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTRLore: Category far_harad_jungle has loaded 0 lore texts, of which 0 rewardable 12:27:02 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: LOTRLore: Category half_troll has loaded 0 lore texts, of which 0 rewardable 12:27:03 thread/INFO FML: LOTRRoads: Creating roads 12:27:08 thread/INFO FML: LOTRRoads: Created roads in 5.026466074s 12:27:08 thread/INFO FML: LOTRRoads: roads=215, points=1864173, dbEntries=6691, dbPoints=16777557 12:27:08 thread/INFO FML: Injecting itemstacks 12:27:08 thread/INFO FML: Itemstack injection complete 12:27:08 thread/INFO FML: Forge Mod Loader has successfully loaded 4 mods 12:27:08 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.dedicated.DedicatedServer: Preparing level "world" 12:27:09 thread/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchSpawnerAnimals:767: LOTRCore: Patched method func_77192_a 12:27:09 thread/INFO FML: Loading dimension 0 (world) (net.minecraft.server.dedicated.DedicatedServer@734d9be2) 12:27:09 thread/INFO FML: Loading dimension 101 (world) (net.minecraft.server.dedicated.DedicatedServer@734d9be2) 12:27:10 thread/INFO FML: Loading dimension 100 (world) (net.minecraft.server.dedicated.DedicatedServer@734d9be2) 12:27:10 thread/INFO FML: Loading dimension 1 (world) (net.minecraft.server.dedicated.DedicatedServer@734d9be2) 12:27:10 thread/INFO FML: Loading dimension -1 (world) (net.minecraft.server.dedicated.DedicatedServer@734d9be2) 12:27:10 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: Preparing start region for level 0 12:27:10 thread/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchDoorInteract:946: LOTRCore: Patched method func_151503_a 12:27:11 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: Preparing spawn area: 80% 12:27:11 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.dedicated.DedicatedServer: Done (3,341s)! For help, type "help" or "?" 12:27:11 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.dedicated.DedicatedServer: Starting GS4 status listener 12:27:11 Listener #1/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: Query running on 0.0.0.0:25565 12:27:11 thread/INFO FML: LOTR: Loaded 0 fellowships 12:27:11 thread/INFO FML: LOTR: Successfully replaced world info in Utumno 12:27:11 thread/INFO FML: LOTR: Successfully replaced world info in MiddleEarth 12:27:11 thread/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchPathFinder:837: WARNING! WARNING! THIS OPCODE SHOULD HAVE BEEN IF_ACMPEQ! 12:27:11 thread/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchPathFinder:838: WARNING! INSTEAD IT WAS 166 12:27:11 thread/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchPathFinder:841: WARNING! Opcode is IF_ACMPNE instead of expected IF_ACMPEQ, so setting it to IFEQ instead of IFNE 12:27:11 thread/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchPathFinder:842: WARNING! Hopefully this works... 12:27:11 thread/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchPathFinder:890: LOTRCore: Patched method func_82565_a 12:27:11 thread/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchEnchantmentHelper:1095: LOTRCore: Patched method func_77508_a 12:27:11 thread/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchEnchantmentHelper:1014: LOTRCore: Patched method func_77512_a 12:27:11 thread/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchEnchantmentHelper:1028: LOTRCore: Patched method func_152377_a 12:27:11 thread/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchEnchantmentHelper:1055: LOTRCore: Patched method func_77507_b 12:27:11 thread/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchEnchantmentHelper:1108: LOTRCore: Patched method func_90036_a 12:27:11 thread/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchEnchantmentHelper:1041: LOTRCore: Patched method func_77502_d 12:27:11 thread/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchEnchantmentHelper:1068: LOTRCore: Patched method func_77517_e 12:27:11 thread/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchEnchantmentHelper:1081: LOTRCore: Patched method func_77519_f 12:27:11 thread/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchEnchantmentProtection:1175: LOTRCore: Patched method func_92093_a 12:30:08 thread/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchFoodStats:729: LOTRCore: Patched method func_75113_a 12:30:08 IO #2/INFO FML: Client protocol version 2 12:30:08 IO #2/INFO FML: Client attempting to join with 5 mods : lotr@Update v34.3 for Minecraft 1.7.10,FML@7.10.99.99,FastCraft@1.25,Forge@10.13.4.1614,mcp@9.05 12:30:08 IO #2/INFO FML: Attempting connection with missing mods [] at CLIENT 12:30:08 thread/INFO FML: thread Server side modded connection established 12:30:08 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.management.ServerConfigurationManager: razumka/127.0.0.1:50921 logged in with entity id 402 at (-132.9478486360849, 65.0, 270.29185102548524) 12:30:08 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: razumka joined the game 12:30:44 thread/INFO STDOUT: lotr.common.coremod.LOTRClassTransformer:patchArmorProperties:693: LOTRCore: Patched method ApplyArmor 12:30:51 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: razumka was slain by Zombie 12:41:59 thread/INFO net.minecraft.network.NetHandlerPlayServer: razumka lost connection: TextComponent{text='Disconnected', siblings=[], style=Style{hasParent=false, color=null, bold=null, italic=null, underlined=null, obfuscated=null, clickEvent=null, hoverEvent=null}} 12:41:59 thread/INFO net.minecraft.server.MinecraftServer: razumka left the game Подключаюсь клиентом с Tlauncher версии Forge1.7.10 + мод LOTRMod v34.3.jar в папке mods, появляюсь хз где, нет ни компаса на экране, ни репутации, карта открывается, мое положение не указано, быстрый телепорт не работает. Подскажите в чем проблема?